Saving Snakes
by CassieJo.10
Summary: Harry suddenly shows up in Diagon Alley and meets some people that change his life. They take him and open a new path for him. What will he do? This will be slash. It will have child abuse and a darker Harry. Dumble bashing. T for now but will go up to M. This is a crappy summary, but the story is decent, I swear!
1. An Arrival

Author's notes: This work will include things that people will not be comfortable with. This includes mentions of rape and child abuse. I will put warnings in the specific areas where the child abuse will be detailed (I will mention but not detail the rape) so that people can skip over these areas. Eventually this will probably go up to an M rating, but that will be mainly for when Harry is older and in a relationship. This will be slash ~ yaoi ~ m/m and eventually creature. **I am reworking this from the start. I needed to start over to keep the flow going, and to fix any mistakes.**

A small boy rushed through the deserted street; his rapid breath visible in the cold December air. A tiny hand holding his too thin arm that felt like it was in pieces. Bruises cover his small body as blood ran down several small cuts and gashes beneath his clothes.

A warm glow shown out onto the mostly dark street from a shop with a large sign reading 'The Leaky Cauldron". Large emerald green eyes peeked into the window. The boy's empty stomach made itself known at the abundant amounts of leftover food that decorated many plates. The next thing that attracted his attention was the blazing fire in the fireplace. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and was flooded with the noise from inside.

He moved like a shadow along the wall until he got to the fire. His frozen hands immediately attracted to the blaze and the warmth it provided. Keen green eyes glanced around and spotted some odd people heading to a back room. The curiosity that he thought was long since beaten out of him came roaring to the front of his being.

The boy moved silently again as he followed the cloaked people. He stifled an astonished gasp as they drew out a stick and caused the wall to open. He decided that since he already didn't know where he was, he might as well follow. As he stepped through the wall he was surprised that the street was still fairly busy for being so late at night.

Small feet carried him along the street as bright eyes gazed in marvel at the surrounding area. He was so focused on what was around him that he didn't see the larger boy in front of him until he bumped into him. This jostled his arm and he jumped back with a hiss as he began apologizing profusely. His hand started holding his arm again as if just remembering how much it hurt.

The silver eyes of Draco Malfoy regarded the smaller boy in front of him. He seemed to be only five or six years old as compared to Draco's eight years. His mind wandered back to when he asked his parents if he could have a younger sibling. This led to him finding out that his mother had been cursed while she was pregnant and lost the child but also made it so that she would never be able to have any more children.

The boy in front of him brought out a new protective feeling in Draco. "Are your parents around here?" Draco asked the smaller child. He got a small shake of the dark hair covered head. "Where are they?"

"They're dead," a raspy voice choked out. It sounded like the boy hadn't talked in a while. A sudden grumble sounded between them and the dark haired boy ducked his head.

"Come with me," Draco said, leaving no room for argument as he grabbed one of the boy's hands. A hiss sounded from pale pink lips. Draco looked back at the boy and saw him grimacing in pain. Gently, Draco let go of his hand and just put an arm around shoulders that were too thin.

They walked towards where Draco had last seen his parents and uncle. As they walked along the street, Draco could feel the smaller boy limping slightly.

"What's your name? I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm eight years old."

"My name's Freak. I'm eight years old too. At least, I think I am. I'm the same age as Dudley," the smaller boy said.

Draco frowned at that name but said nothing. He would mention it to his father though. He would know what to do. Suddenly, up ahead, Draco saw two familiar flashes of platinum blonde hair and the shine off of greasy black hair.

"There they are, my father, mother, and uncle. They will be able to get you some food."

A look of horror entered the small boy's eyes, "No, please, I don't need to eat. I ate two days again. I got two WHOLE pieces of good bread AND an apple!"

Draco was horrified. No words could come out his mouth. He turned his eyes to his father who had by now caught sight of the two boys.

Lucius Malfoy was very curious about the small child next to his son. The boy was wearing clothes much too large for both his frame and far too thin for the weather. He unclasped his cloak and strode forward to both boys. Going down to one knee in front of the dark haired boy, he wrapped the cloak around the child's body. Emerald eyes widened at the action and made a move to protest but he was cut off when Lucius turned toward his son.

"Draco, who is your friend here, and why is he not wearing proper clothing?"

Surprisingly, Draco looked uncomfortable. He leaned forward to whisper into his father's ear, "He said his name is Freak and I just found him walking around the street."

Lucius' famous mask almost broke when he heard the boy's name. Grey eyes traveled back to the other child. Lucius brought his hand up to the boy's face and ignored the slight flinch that he made.

His eyes traveled from the bright green eyes shining with fear to the dark hair atop the boy's head. The wind ruffled his hair a little bit and Lucius caught sight of something.

"Dear Merlin, please don't let it be so," the words were said quietly, but the greasy haired man heard them and strode forward to find out what cause his friend to react so.

Just as he got closer to see the green eyes, he saw Lucius' hand move to the boy's forehead and brush the hair away. There on pale flesh, was a jagged lightning bolt.

All three adults present had only six words on their mind, "What happened to you, Harry Potter?"

Author's notes:

Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I've been reading a crap ton lately and thought it would be fun if I put my own spin on it. Tell me who you think Harry should end up with. It will be a male and possibly Harem. Also let me know who you would like bashed. Dumbledore for sure is going to be bashed, but I'm not sure who else.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love ya lots,

CassieJo


	2. A Name Learned

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter. It's pretty short, but that's because where I ended it seemed like a really good place to end it. I have already finished chapter 3 (which more than makes up for this one) but I want some reviews on this one first, so that I know if I am going in the right direction with this. Also, I need to know if people want Harry to go to Hogwarts or not. Originally, I was going to create a new school, but so far it seems like most want him to stay at Hogwarts. So let me know in your review.

* Just as he got closer to see the green eyes, he saw Lucius' hand move to the boy's forehead and brush the hair away. There on pale flesh, was a jagged lightning bolt.

All three adults present had only six words on their mind, "What happened to you, Harry Potter?"*

Draco saw a weird look enter all of the adults' eyes but decided to ignore it in favor of his question. His parents had always given him the things that he wanted and he hoped that it would be the same this time. Even if this time what he wanted was not a thing but a person.

Gathering his courage he decided to ask, "Father, he said that his parents are dead," at this the adults flinched, "can he become my little brother?"

Green eyes became huge with wonder, 'He wants to be my family. I've never had a brother before.'

"Draco, this boy has a place to live already. I bet that he just dressed up this way to get attention," sneered the greasy haired man. Severus Snape was simply refusing to believe that the child of his ex-enemy was being poorly treated. It did not matter that the green eyes looking up at him started to fill with tears at that remark.

"Draco, the dark man is right. I need to get back home by morning or else."

Lucius caught the scared look in the child's eyes and was almost afraid to ask what he meant by that. However, Lucius was a Malfoy and they were not afraid of anything, "Child, what do you mean by that?"

The boy looked a little unsure of if he should answer or not but decided that these people hadn't hurt him so far, "Uncle only told me to get lost for the night but that I had better be there by breakfast time or else I'd be in my closet for a week again."

Lucius almost felt his heart break at that statement. Contrary to what he showed most people, he did have a heart and he had a certain soft spot for children. "Well, if you don't have to be back before morning, why don't you spend the night with us? I'm sure that Draco would love to have you spend the night."

Silver eyes started sparkling, "Oh, yes, we can stay up late, talk about spells, and eat chocolate. It shall be fun!"

The boy's head tilted in confusion, "Spells?"

Now Draco was confused, "Yes, spells, for magic you know."

Green eyes widened, "Magic doesn't exist. It is like freaks. It is abnormal and doesn't deserve to exist or be believed in."

At this, even Snape paled more than normal as understanding washed through him. Memories of a horse-like girl calling his best friend a freak and abnormal rushed forward.

Severus fell to his knees in front of the child, "Harry, magic does exist. You will be able to do it. Both of your parents were able to do it. They were both very strong."

Tears started to glimmer in the boy's eyes, "Harry? Why do you call me that? And my parents were drunks that died in a car accident."

The blonde woman, who up until now had simply listened to the conversation flowing around her in silence, spoke up, "Perhaps this is not the best place to speak of these things. I did put up a privacy shield, but it would still be better if we moved this back to the manor. I'm sure that there is someone there that would like to hear all of this too."

"Yes, dear, you are right. Come, Harry, we shall show you to our home. We will explain more there," Lucius said the dark haired boy.

Severus stood up and leaned down to grab Harry who flinched away to hide behind Draco.

Draco had picked up on the name and decided to use it, "Harry, it's alright. Uncle Sev is just going to hold you so we can apparate home."

A small nod of dark hair showed that he understood and stepped back around and closer to the man called 'Uncle Sev'. Long arms wrapped around the thin body and lifted Harry with ease.

Suddenly, a sucking squeezing sensation surrounded his body, sort of like what happened when he found himself in the street by the Leaky Cauldron. He then found himself in front of a huge, beautiful, white mansion. Severus set Harry down on the ground.

Draco stepped up next to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Welcome home," causing a warm sensation to fill Harry's chest at those two words.

Author's note:

Okay, so the story is still going to be slow next chapter too, but it has a smidge of important, albeit cliché, information. Also, I'm a review whore, it helps me write faster, plus I like including what the reading want to read (i.e. what school he should go to).


	3. Unwelcome Information

Author's note:

Hello again everyone! This chapter is pretty slow. Honestly, like nothing happens, but I felt that these things needed to happen, no matter how cliché. AGAIN, please let me know if you want Harry in Hogwarts or a new school (would be one with more magical creatures).

The group walked into the mansion and Harry's eyes roamed around the entry taking in the grandeur of the home. As he looked at the Malfoys in their home he knew that they belonged here. But when he glanced down at his own clothes he blushed when he saw how out of place he was.

A tiny _POP_ to his left caused him to jump. He saw a small creature with clothes much like his own, standing before him.

A squeaky voice sounded, "Would Master like Dobby to take yous coats?"

The similarity between himself and this creature made Harry uneasy, 'Do they want to be my Master too? Are they going to end up like Uncle?' His fear caused him to start to tremble slightly. A slightly larger warm hand took his and squeezed slightly. Harry looked over and saw Draco smile at him.

Taking courage from that smile, Harry handed over the cloak that older blonde man had given him.

"Forgive me for my earlier manners, Harry. My name is Lucius Malfoy. Draco is my son," the blonde said to him. "The dark haired man to my left is Severus Snape. And this lovely creature," he said as he gestured to the beautiful woman, "is Narcissa, my wife and Draco's mother."

"It is nice to meet you all," the dark haired boy said to them, "but I still don't understand why you call me Harry."

This time it was Severus that answered, "That is because your name is Harry Potter, son of James Potter, a wizard, and Lily Evans, a witch. They were killed in a war almost seven years ago."

"Sweetie, why don't you know your name? Surely you are called it in school," Narcissa asked kindly.

"No, freaks are not allowed in schools. But I have to do Dudley's homework so I still learn stuff and the teachers even said that the homework he turns in is top of the line," Harry said the last part proudly.

Narssica smiled down sadly at the boy, "I'm sure that you are very smart. I bet that when you start taking classes with Draco you will give him a run for his money."

Silver and green eyes brightened at that, "Really Mother! He gets to stay?! Hey, Harry, come up and see my," he paused, "our… room." With that Draco pulled the smaller boy along behind him until a loud grumble sounded.

Harry looked down and blushed. Lucius spoke up, "Perhaps you boys can go and see the room after some food. Dobby," _POP_, "can we get some chicken noodle soup and some hot chocolate."

A short time later Dobby reappeared and they all ate some food. Harry ate the least, but after what they had learned so far, and the boy's slight figure, they had figured that that would probably happen.

Severus spoke up, "Now you boys may go up to your room. Please don't be too loud."

Draco stood up quickly and bade goodbye to his parents and uncle before turning to leave. "Thank you very much for the generous amount of food that you have given to me Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I will be sure to repay you for that." He bowed quickly and left with Draco before the Malfoys could respond.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she looked at the pitiful amount of food that the child had eaten. She turned to her husband, "Lucius, we must do something for that child. He barely ate anything but still thanked us for a GENEROUS amount of food."

Lucius put his arms around his wife, "I agree, love." Then, Lucius turned towards the darkened corner of the room, "Master, what do you think of the boy. I think that he could be swayed to our side."

A slightly hunched figure stepped out of the shadows, "I believe you are right Luciusss. We ssshall need to know more though. I have ssssent Nagini to check up on the boysss and sssee if they talk about anything important."

~ Upstairs~

"Hey, look at this Harry," Draco pulled Harry over to a huge poster of a bunch of people flying around on broomsticks holding weird balls.

"What are they doing?" the curious little boy asked.

"They are a famous quidditch team called the Chudley Cannons. Father said that we were going to see them in a couple weeks. So you will be able to see a real game then."

Harry's heart warmed at that. "I've never been to game before."

"Well, we're going to be brothers, if I have anything to say about it, so you are going to see and get the best of everything. No one messes with a Malfoy."

Amazement crept into Harry's voice, "You really want to be my brother? I thought you were just saying that in the heat of the moment."

Draco's eyes softened, "Nope, I don't want you to be my brother," Harry's face fell before arms wrapped around him, "I _NEED_ you to be my brother. I felt a pull to you as soon as I saw you. There is no other way. You shall be my little brother and that is that. Now, "he said changing the subject, "time to get you into some different clothes, but first, a bath."

Draco brought his new brother to the huge bathroom attached to his…their room. "Ginseng."

_POP_. "Little Master called for Ginseng. What can Ginseng do for little Master and new littler Master? Ginseng loves to help. What can Ginseng be doing for yous?" Harry started giggling at the tiny creature that talked like it had a sugar high.

"We would like to take a bath, please get the short pool heated and scented for our use."

"Ginseng shall dos that for yous right away. Ginseng shall make bath smell nice." With another small _POP_ Ginseng disappeared.

Draco heaved a sigh, "I swear that I am going to need headache potions every time I deal with him."

Harry giggled a little more, "I thought he was a little bit funny. I thought he was going to vibrate out of his body."

Draco started to take off his clothes and motioned for Harry to do the same. This caused Harry to sober up immediately. He had almost forgotten the pain in his arm for a while but now it returned full force. The knowledge that he would be bare before another, especially someone that was becoming important to him, made him mindful of all of his wounds and scars.

Draco, noticing Harry's hesitation and mistaking it for needing help, moved forward and pulled the far too large pants down slender hips. The bruises on his legs shocked Draco and the sudden movement caused Harry to shrink down to hide himself.

"H-Harry, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to get undressed before we can get in the water," silver eyes took in every detail of the shaking boy's body. Unbeknownst to either boy a pair of yellow eyes was also taking in the damage to the child's body.

Harry tried to reassure Draco that everything was alright started to take off his shirt but the pain in his right arm tripled as he tried to move it and he whimpered a bit.

"Harry, I'm going to go get my father, he will be able to help you," and then more to himself, "Maybe Master would be a better choice…"

'Oh no, the Malfoy's have a Master too?' Harry silently panicked, but before he could stop Draco, he was already out of the bathroom. Harry sat down on the ground, pulled his knees up, and started rocking.

Suddenly, Harry heard a slight movement against the smooth marble of the bathroom floor. Turning around he saw a large, beautiful, green snake slithering towards him.

="Hhhatcchhling, what isss the matter? Why doesss the ssscent of fear sssurround you now?"= the snake wondered aloud.

="Hello pretty, I'm afraid that they are going to sssee what a freak I am and not want me anymore. I am hhhappy hhhere. I-I don't want to leave."= Tears started to stream down Harry's face. The snake was surprised that the boy could understand and speak to her. The only other speaker that she knew of was her master.

Moving closer to the small human she scented to see if he was afraid of her. Surprisingly, he wasn't, so she moved to curl comfortingly around him until her master got there. She flicked her tongue out to whip away thee tears.

="Sssshhhh, hhhatcchhling, you are sssafe here. No one will hurt you."= A silence settled over them while the snake worked to calm down the child.

Footsteps sounded closer and closer to the bathroom. It seemed that each step had the boy tensing up more and more.

A gasp sounded from four mouths as they saw the little boy being wrapped up by the snake that usually was only affectionate with their Master.

="Nagini, why are you wrapped around the boy?"= a hunched over figure questioned.

Before the snake had a chance to reply the little boy broke out in hurried hisses, ="Oh please, sssir, it'sss not her fault. Ssshe wasss jussst trying to calm me down. Pleasse don't punissshhh her. I'll take it in her placcce."= Here the small boy paused, as if trying to consider the best possible outcome for the snake. He figured that this must be the Master that both Draco and Nagini had referred to "I can pleasure you if that is what you wish," he said in soft spoken English.

With that Harry stood up, with Nagini sliding off his body, and walked up to the hunched figure before going down to his knees and reaching forward with his good left hand.

All of the adults present, including the figure, paled and let out small noises of disgust. These movements seemed to be far too natural to the child. No child should even know how to please someone other than giving gifts or being good. For an eight year old child to know what it was to pleasure an adult made them all green in the face.

Before the tiny hand could get anywhere close to the robes, scaly hands enclosed it in a soft grip. "No, child, you do not need to do that. I was only sssurprised that ssshe was coiled around you. Ssshe doesss that for very few. And how isss it that you were able to talk to her?" a raspy voice half asked, half hissed.

"I have always been able to talk to snakes. They help me when I have to do the gardening. Also, my first friend is a snake. She's a pretty black snake. She says she's a basalasalick…no a..a… basilisk, yeah a basilisk. She says that she heard me crying in my cupboard and decided that I would be her hatchling."

A stunned silence rang out through the bathroom before the figure spoke again, "I sssee young one. Well, you are more than welcome to ssstay here if the Malfoy'sss want you to. I ssshall see you again in the future, but for now I must rest. I bid you goodnight, Harry Potter." With that, the figure turned and walked out the bathroom.

Lucius was the first to regain control of his mask, "Harry, we would very much like for you to stay here with us, if that is what you wish."

Tears came to Harry's eyes, "Yes, please, I would like that very much," he said quietly though the emotion in his voice told how much it meant to him.

"Now, Draco told us that you are hurt. Could you please show me your right arm, dear?" Narcissa asked. She ran a diagnostic spell on the child and only years as a healer kept her from coming apart on the child and holding him close to her. She would need to discuss the results with Severus, her husband, and their Master later.

For now she would focus on the more painful injuries, like the broken arm that was amazingly being held in place by the boy's magic alone.

"Episky," Narcissa spoke softly. "Severus, can I please have a fifth level healing potion."

Hiding his surprise at the high level of the potion, Severus quickly handed the healing liquid to Narcissa who had the boy drink it.

"Eww, that's icky," a tiny nose scrunched up making the adults smile.

"Yes, but you feel better don't you," Snape stated.

Now that he thought about it, "Yeah, I do, thank you very much."

Lucius decided that it was getting late, "Okay, then I do believe you boys were going to take a bath. I think that once you are done, you two can get into some pajamas, Harry you can borrow some of Draco's old ones, and then you two can go to bed. No rough-housing in the bath. That potion needs time to fully heal all of the damage that it can."

A chorus of "Yes, Father," and "Yes, Sir," rang out.

Both boys headed to the still heated and scented water with Ginseng watching over them.

The three adults walked downstairs into the study. Narcissa headed straight for the brandy that sat in the decanter by the fire. She filled a glass and downed it before refilling it and sitting down on the loveseat across from where the figure was sitting drinking its own glass of brandy.

"My lord, do we know who Harry was left with?" Narcissa asked, the anger and pain barely concealed.

Severus spoke up, "I believe that he was place with his aunt Petunia, Lily's sister. What did you see on the diagnostics?"

**(Mention of rape-not detailed)**

"See for yourselves," she conjured three copies and sent them to the three males.

Three growls sounded moments later, "I'll kill her and her disgusting husband," Severus spat out.

A venomous voice spoke up, "No, death would be mucchhh too lenient. They shall be tortured until they are begging for death and even then they shall not be granted it."

Lucius was taking the news as badly as his wife was. They were already imagining the boy staying with them and having him as a son along with Draco. He downed two glasses of Brandy before throwing his glass at the fire where it shattered. His wife walked up to him and put her arms around him, offering and taking comfort.

His broken voice asked, "Who in the fuck molests a two year old and then starts raping a child at three years old?!"

Author's note:

Thanks for sticking with me so far! Let me know what you think :D

Love ya,

CassieJo


	4. Decision Made

Author's notes:

=" parseltongue"=

I'm soooooo sorry, but this chapter is mainly just a filler to get us from point A to point C. It needs to be here and I could have put it with the next chapter, but that is not how I write. I apologise if this annoys you, but I do plan to have chapter five up later today or tomorrow.

I got an awesome review that I would like to mention and answer to.

(OnepieceZoroOc: as sick as a child being touched like that is and i am thankful you didn't feel the need to put in anything graphic like some authors are unfortunately keen to do i hope you make the torture of the dursleys somewhat descriptive since well their the durselys need i say more? especially on Vernon)

I understand that not everyone can handle the graphic details of certain acts of violence, I myself, usually skip rape scenes, and always skip child rape scenes, hence why there are none in my story. I will detail the Dursley's punishments. I will probably mark those scenes also, just in case.

*******Rape Mentioned*******

** Lucius was taking the news as badly as his wife was. They were already imagining the boy staying with them and having him as a son along with Draco. He downed two glasses of Brandy before throwing his glass at the fire where it shattered. His wife walked up to him and put her arms around him, offering and taking comfort.

His broken voice asked, "Who in the fuck molests a two year old and then starts raping a child at three years old?!"**

*******END*******

The figure looked at the blonde couple with it blood red eyes. "Lucius, Narcissa, why is this affecting you so? This is Harry Potter we are talking about. He is the enemy," the figure knew the answer, knew also that it could no more harm the child than any of the other adults present, but still felt the need to know how far the Malfoys would be willing to go for the child.

Both blondes were shocked, their hearts were about ready to beat out of their chests as they thought of how to best answer their Lord and Master. They went down to their knees in front of the figure. Lucius was the first to speak, "My Lord Voldemort, we cannot stand to see such a small child being so maliciously mistreated. We also, feel that he would be an asset to our side. He would help in the fight against Dumbledore by bringing the masses to our side."

Narcissa, the whole time her husband was talking, was silent. Finally, when her husband paused, she spoke up, "My Lord, we wish to adopt Harry; to make him part of our family. You know of how once my body was cursed, I became unable to bear children. Since then, I have longed to give Draco a sibling, to give Lucius another child, but have been unable to. I even went so far as to secretly go to a muggle orphanage to see if there were any magical children or even any children that I could connect with," here she paused, her gray eyes glassy with memories. Her listeners were shocked into silence by the information that they had received.

Lord Voldemort could sense that there was more to the tale, "Go on."

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief that he was still willing to listen, "With Harry, however, as soon as I saw him, I wanted, no, needed to protect him. I felt the same with him as I do with Draco. I didn't understand what to do about that feeling, but when Draco asked if he could have Harry for a little brother, it clicked, 'This child will be my child. He will bring more love and light to our family.' Please, Master, please allow our family to grow," tears were falling from her eyes by the time she managed to force herself to look at her Lord. Being a Black and a Malfoy, tears were not often something she allowed but, Harry was worth it.

Lucius spoke up at that, "My Lord, that is how I felt and do feel also. I wish to have that small child become my son."

Red eyes filled with a pleased gleam at that, "Perfect, those are the answers that I wanted to have. I wanted to make sure that you truly did want him as your child and not for power reasons. I also have a ritual that may help me get my body back faster that he could help with if my suspicions are correct but I have some research to do first."

Severus took the pause in his Master's speech to ask a question, "My Lord, what do we do about Dumbledore?"

"For now, we do nothing. Hopefully by the time he figures out that something is not right, Harry Potter will no longer exist. Now then, Lucius, you have some favors to call in as soon as you can. This is not a matter that can be taken slowly."

A pleased smile was on both of the Malfoys' faces, "Yes, my Lord, I will start everything right now," with that he stood up, grabbed one of the copies of Harry's injuries, headed to the floo, and threw some powder in saying, "Fudge residence!" With that, he was gone.

"I am going to go and tuck the boys in. Severus, you are welcome to stay the night if you wish. I'm sure that Lily would like having you watch over her child. Good night, my Lord," with that said, Narcissa swept from the room and headed upstairs.

*Upstairs*

In the bathroom both boys were playing in the water of the pool, small toys floating between them. Draco was having a grand time making the smaller boy laugh with his stories of how the toy witch hat and the small toy broomstick were going to have little flying witch hat babies.

Suddenly, the small boy's eyes grew questioning, "Draco," he hesitantly asked, "Where do babies come from?"

"Silly, little brother, they come from St. Mungo's obviously. That's where I came from."

"But what about babies from other countries, or babies from animals, or babies from non-magical people?"

This caused the blonde boy to pause, "Hmm, you're quite right. We'll have to ask father or mother in the morning. Come along now. I do believe that we are plenty clean."

Both boys stood up and grabbed the fluffy towels that were beside the pool. They dried off and moved toward the pajamas that were on a counter nearby. Draco immediately started putting them on only to pause when he saw that Harry wasn't putting his on.

"Harry, why aren't you putting the clothes on?"

Emerald eyes shone with uncertainty, "Freaks do not get to wear clothes to bed."

Molten silver eyes flashed with remembered anger but kept himself under control to not frighten the smaller boy. "Well then, Harry, it's a good thing that neither of us are freaks," he said with a certainty that left no room for doubt.

An adorable smile graced the smaller boy's face as he followed Draco's example of putting the soft pajamas on.

Both children headed back into the bedroom where, once again, a small problem arose when Harry did not head toward the bed but rather the closet.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"I sleep in the closet. The bed is too nice for me."

Draco swallowed and made a mental note to tell his father in the morning, "Well, maybe you used to, but I need someone to sleep in bed with me. I used to sneak into our parents' bed and sleep with them, but with you here, you can sleep with me."

"Do you really need me, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco nodded his head, "Okay, I will sleep there for you."

Draco was applauding himself in his head as Harry climbed into the bed and moved over next to Draco. "Goodnight, little brother, sweet dreams," he said placing a little kiss on ebony locks.

A small voice spoke up, "Goodnight….big brother." There was hesitation there, but still the fact that Harry had called him that so soon made Draco smile.

Unbeknownst to either boy, another blonde was smiling just outside the door. She had heard both boys entering the room from the bathroom and had cast an enhancement charm on her ears so she could hear the soft voices.

Narcissa would mention the closet part of the conversation to both her Lord and her husband. She would also make sure that both knew of Draco's wonderful handling of the situation. With those thoughts in mind she moved to her own bedroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day for everyone in their growing family.

Author's notes:

Hello everyone! Please let me know if I made any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense. Thank you for sticking with me though this. It will be slow going for a while. I need to give everyone a picture of the abuse Harry went through and how he gets through it. There will be romance, but it will be much later from now. Although the creature part will be starting up soon, finally!

Love ya,

Cassiejo


	5. Lullaby

In the dark of night, small whimpers could be heard coming from a certain room in the family wing of Malfoy Manor. They were not loud at all; they could hardly be heard at all. However, silver eyes flashed open at the sounds. Draco pinpointed the sound as coming from the shaking body next to him.

"Harry, Harry, baby brother. Please open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes," Draco pleaded while gently rubbing Harry's arms.

Slowly, tear filled emeralds opened to see Draco's worried face. Harry sniffled, "I'm sorry for waking you up Draco. I had a bad dream," arms wrapped around his shoulders, making him tense up. Gently, Harry was brought closer to Draco so that his head rested at the junction of Draco's chest and his arm.

A melodious voice floated past Draco's lips as he started singing, _"Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast."_ (Brahms Lullaby: traditional English version)

Harry's eyes drifted closed while Draco was singing, calming to both the older boy's voice and body warmth. Silver eyes took in the relaxed state of Harry before they too closed for the night.

That is how Severus found them the next morning. He wanted to make sure that Lily's child was settling in alright. No matter what anyone else thought of their relationship, he and Lily were really just best friends. He thought of her like a sister, and like any good older brother, he thought that the man she chose was not good enough for her. Never mind the fact that he could not stand James Potter even before he laid his hands on Lily.

As Severus' eyes roamed over the bed in the dim light of the room, he felt his heart clench. His godson, Draco, seemed to be protectively wrapped around the much smaller frame of Harry. It would have made a wonderful picture, if not for the knowledge that Harry should have been the same size as Draco.

Hatred flared in his ebony eyes. 'Those filthy muggles shall pay. All of them,' Severus promised himself. With that he gently closed the door and headed off to the potions lab that the Malfoys had set aside for his use. He had some experimental potions to make that would be perfect for some muggle lab rats.

A short time later the door opened again, only this time two blonde heads looked inside. Their hearts swelled at the sight of their two little boys cuddled together. And that is what the two boys in the bed were. They were the Malfoy parents' children.

Unlike the previous visitor, the two blondes walked into the room. Suddenly they froze, because peeking over the larger body were two sparkling green eyes. Once the owner of the eyes recognized who was standing in the doorway, he moved to get out of the bed. Only to be stopped by the arms of the boy next to him.

"Stay in bed a little longer. It's too early to get up, you silly boy," came the tired response to Harry's wiggling.

Lucius decided to speak up, "Harry, you are fine where you are. We just wanted to see if you were both awake and to ask you something." Narcissa had told him what she had overheard last night and Lucius did not want Harry moving toward the closet in fear of them.

Narcissa walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it on Draco's side. Lucius moved around to the other side and sat next to Harry. By this point Draco had opened his eyes. He sat up, but kept his arms around the smaller boy in his bed.

"Boys, we have something to ask you each of you. Draco," Narcissa said turning to her son, "How would you feel if we added a member to our family?"

Draco caught on right away, "I would love it. Can we really, I've always wanted to have more people here and if I get a sibling it would be even better."

Lucius brought Harry into his arms after prying him from Draco's arms causing the smaller blonde to pout, "Harry James Potter, we would be honored if you would join our family. Would you want to become Draco's brother and also be Narcissa and my son?"

While Narcissa was talking, Harry became worried, 'I thought I was going to be Draco's little brother. Did they find someone else? Someone more like them?' Harry's worried thought were interrupted when Lucius pulled him into his arms. Then his eyes filled with wonder.

"Are you sure? I mean, would I really get to be a part of your family? But I don't look anything like you, wouldn't people question that? And what about Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley?" the questions spilled forth at a rapid rate from the small boy.

Narcissa was the one to answer, "Yes, Harry we are sure. We are all drawn to you and would love nothing more than to have you become part of our family. We were thinking of doing a blood adoption so that you would look more like us. You would still retain features from your birth parents, but you would also gain some from us. Plus, your dark hair, if it stays, would be explained as coming from me. I'm a Black and most of my family has dark hair."

Lucius spoke up next, "Also don't worry about your old family. They will be taken care of soon enough."

Tears streamed down the small face, "Yes, I would love it so much. I feel so safe here and Draco sang to me and I got to have a bath and…and…and it's so wonderful here!" Harry's face was slightly pink after he realized that he was rambling.

Draco blushed when his father raised an eyebrow at the mention of him singing, but he wasn't ashamed. He had helped his baby brother to calm down and sleep.

Lucius smiled at the two boys, "Well, how about after breakfast we go to Gringotts and do the blood adoption ritual?"

"What's a Gringoat?" a confused voice asked.

The three Malfoy's had to hide their smiles at the cute question, "GringoTTS, is the bank in Diagon Alley run by goblins."

Green eyes widened with wonder, "Goblins are real?!"

"Yes, dear, but that's enough questions for now. Up boys, time to get dressed and then breakfast."

Draco and Harry both popped up from bed and went to the closet. Halfway there, Harry stopped and turned back to the bed and started timidly walking back to the bed.

Both Malfoy parents were wondering what he was doing until the child stopped in front of the Malfoy Lord. He climbed up on Lucius' lap and hugged him. Shocked, Lucius wrapped his arms around the tiny body of Harry. Next Harry went and hugged Narcissa, who placed a kiss on the dark locks.

Harry giggled and wiggled out of Narcissa's arm and went after Draco to get dressed. By the time he got there, Draco was dressed and had already picked out Harry's clothes which consisted of a dark blue shirt, black pants, and a black cloak.

Going down to the breakfast hall, the new family of four found two seats already occupied. "Good morning, My Lord, Severus. How were your nights?" Lucius asked as he helped Harry to get into one of the tall chairs.

"I had a good night. I rested and thought of a way to find the muggle family of young Harry," the dark figure said.

"I too had a good night. I woke up early this morning and came up with some gifts for the filthy muggles," Severus mentioned.

"Why do you need to find my family," Harry questioned hesitantly. "The Malfoys said they were going to be my new family."

The hunched figure of Voldemort turned towards the child, "We have some things we need to discuss. Adult to adult, you understand. But we will not be returning you there, child, do not worry."

"Oh, okay then. They live in Number 4, Privet Drive, in Surrey England."

The adults' eyes all widened at that. Severus spoke up, "Harry, how on earth did you manage to arrive in Diagon Alley? The Leaky Cauldron is incredibly far away from Surrey."

Small hands twisted as he answered, "Well, when Uncle told me to get lost and threw me out of the house, I wished and wished for some place where I could be warm and safe. Then there was this weird feeling all around me, just like what happened when we came to Malfoy Manor. The next thing I knew, I was on a strange street near that Leaky Cauldron place."

The Malfoys and Severus were stunned. This little boy had done an incredibly difficult piece of magic by accident. Lord Voldemort was the first to recover, "Well, it was a very good thing that you did that Harry. I am very impressed as I'm sure your parents are. Now then, Lucius, when is young Potter going to become young Malfoy?"

"We were going to head there right after breakfast, My Lord."

"Good. Good. I am happy that you are becoming a family, plus it will be good for our side in the long run. After you get back, I would like for you, Narcissa, and Severus to join me in the meeting hall to discuss important matters."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied with accompanying nods from Narcissa and Severus. With that, Voldemort got up from the table and headed to the library to research some more ways to recover his body.

"Alright boys, are you both ready to head to Gringotts?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Yes!" both boys shot up from their chairs. Draco rushed over to the fireplace and Harry looked at him confused.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry questioned.

"Watch this, Harry," Draco threw a weird powder into the flames shouting, "GRINGOTTS!" he stepped into the flames and then he was gone.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed rushing forward.

Strong arms wrapped around him, "Harry, it is okay. This fireplace is attached to the floo network. It is wizard transportation. You try it. I think you'll only understand if you do. Take this powder," Lucius said as he put some powder in the small hand, "and throw it into the flames while saying 'Gringotts.' Step into the flames and then you will appear where Draco did alright?"

Harry nodded and did as Lucius told him. When he came out the other side, he ran into Draco's arms, missing the little creature standing next to Draco.

"What's the matter Harry?" Draco was checking over Harry's body looking for injuries.

"He saw you step into a fireplace and he did not know what was going on," came Narcissa's stern voice as she chided her eldest son.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I forgot you never really saw a floo before. I am just fine." Draco soothed his brother.

A gravelly voice came from next to them, "Ah, Lord Malfoy, I trust all of the arrangements have been made."

"Yes, they have, Wobblegrook. As to your previous question, we would like Harry to keep all of his other titles, but to have his name appear on all magical documents as a Malfoy."

The creature, Wobblegrook, nodded, "We can do that my Lord. Now please follow me." With that they were brought to a different room with strange drawings everywhere. "Now, shall we begin?" Wobblegrook asked as he held up an ornate knife.

**Author's notes: Thank you for reading all the way through. I have a question for everyone. Is this going too slow? I actually wanted to do the adoption and the torture of the Dursleys in this chapter. Obviously, that did not happen. Let me know if I messed up anything grammar-wise or plot-wise so far.**

**Please continue to review. I check my email constantly for a 'you have a new review' to pop up.**

**Love, CassieJo 3**


	6. A New Name

**"Yes, they have, Wobblegrook. As to your previous question, we would like Harry to keep all of his other titles, but to have his name appear on all magical documents as a Malfoy."

The creature, Wobblegrook, nodded, "We can do that my Lord. Now please follow me." With that they were brought to a different room with strange drawings everywhere. "Now, shall we begin?" Wobblegrook asked as he held up an ornate knife.**

Green eyes widened at the sight of the blade, but Harry knew better than to make any sudden movements. That usually just resulted in getting deeper cuts across his body.

Lucius and Narcissa both noticed the sudden tensing of their new son. The Malfoy patriarch stepped in, "Harry, we are going to walk you through the whole process as it happens. This way, nothing is a surprise when it happens. I cannot promise that this will be pain free, even though I so wish that I could, but things will be changing around in your body, so there might be pain with it. Do you understand?"

The little mop of black bounced up and down, "I understand, I'm willing to go through it to be part of your family."

Narcissa spoke, "Harry, as far as we are concerned you already are a part of our family. This is just to make sure that no one can take you from us."

Green eyes started to sparkle at that before turning to the goblin still present in the room, "Okay, Mr. Wobblegrook, I'm ready now."

**((((((this is the point at which my computer decided to install Windows 10 and scare the crap out of me. Yeah, I did not have a lot written, but a few swear words were still said…anywho….)))))**

It was the goblin that took the initiative to explain the first step to the young boy, "Mr. Potter, this knife in my hand will be used cut you and all three of your new family members. There are four chalices with the blood adoption potion already in them; all that needs to be added is the blood. Your blood is the only one going into Lord, Lady, and Young Lord Malfoy's cup as they are already blood relatives. However, they are each going to need to add blood to your chalice in the correct order and with the ritual words. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, also, we are going to be unable to give any of you a potion or any healing agent to help your wounds until after the potion has settled due to it interfering with the results. This is usually about two hours. We recommend having the adoptee be placed in a special room that helps absorb any magical backlash during that time. Let's start and then more information will be given when we come to it," the gruff goblin said.

Walking closer to the small child, the goblin slowly lifted the knife and held out his free hand, asking for the child's hand. When it was given Wobblegrook started speaking, "As the blood flows from this child's veins and into these cups, make it flow from these cups into the veins of the drinker. They shall be one family, both by covenant and by blood."

While he was speaking, Wobblegrook made a deep cut in the center of Harry's hand, causing blood to well up immediately. His hand was turned to the side and held over the three cups with the swirling liquid in them. When his blood hit the liquid it changed to a swirling vortex of pink, red, and silver.

Cuts were made in the hands of the other three Malfoys before they were gathered around what was to be Harry's chalice.

Lucius spoke up first while letting his blood fall into the chalice, _"With this blood, I take it upon myself to accept the drinker into my family. I shall protect them as I would one of my own blood as they are now of my own blood. They are family of my choice and now they are family of blood. So mote it be." _

Narcissa tipped her hand next, _"With this blood, I welcome into my heart and family the drinker. I shall care for and protect them as I would one of my own blood as they are now of my own blood. They are family of my choice and now they are family of blood. So mote it be."_

Finally, Draco let his blood drip into the chalice, _"With this blood, I make the solemn vow to be family to the drinker. I shall love and protect them as I would one of my own blood as they are now of my own blood. They are family of my choice and now they are family of blood. So mote it be._

A small puff of smoke appeared after Draco finished his words letting them know that main part of the blood adoption was done.

Wobblegrook spoke up, "Now, all of you should drink the potions and then we can bring you to your chambers to rest. Also, don't forget to think up a new name for young Mr. Potter here."

Green eyes sparkled with wonder at the idea of getting a new name. "Could Draco pick it out for me, with your blessings of course?" he asked wringing his hands in nervous anticipation.

A small platinum blonde head whipped around to look at the older Malfoys, as if daring them to deny either child this wish.

"Yes, that would be fine, Harry. He just needs to run it by us first so that it fits into the naming standards of both families," Lucius replied.

Both little boys looked like they were about ready to jump for joy before the gruff goblin reminded them that they needed to drink their potions.

As soon as the last of the swirling mixture was gone from the chalice, each member of the family was led to a different room in the building to give the potion a chance to work without interference.

Harry was happy that the goblins had left some colors and some paper in his room for him otherwise he probably would not have known what to do with two hours to himself.

As it was, half an hour after he had been left alone, Harry heard some loud talking in the hallway. He knew that he probably should not go out, but as the voices got closer and closer the need to just peek became greater and greater.

Soon, the voices were right on top of Harry, or more precisely, right outside his door and then they passed. That was when he felt safe enough to open the door a crack and peek out.

When the voices had gotten closer they had gotten clearer, and they sounded so beautiful to Harry, he just had to see who owned such voices.

While peeking out, Harry noticed that one of them dropped something. It did not seem like they or any of the others noticed as they kept walking as getting further and further away.

Deciding to at least go pick it up, Harry walked out of his room towards the object. When he reached it he could not believe his eyes. It looked like someone had managed to capture fire inside a stone.

Surely this was valuable; it needed to be returned to its rightful owner. Harry could still see the group in the distance. He clutched the rock close to his chest and ran as hard as his little legs would carry him.

The sound of pattering feet must have made them pause as Harry caught up with them far faster than he probably should have. That was when he got his first good glimpse at them.

They were all tall, with elongated ears, most had some form of reddish hair (red-red, brownish-red, strawberry-blonde, you get the picture), and the shortest length of hair was at the shoulders, while the average was mid-back. They looked like they stepped right out of a story book to Harry.

"Yes, young one, is there a reason that you were running after us?" the most handsome looking person asked. He had bright red hair, electric blue eyes, and a strong looking body.

"Um, y-yes, Sir, you dropped this back there and I wanted to return it." Harry held out the stone with the fire dancing inside of it.

Everyone's eyes widened at what the child held. It should have been impossible for someone outside of the family to hold it.

"Hmm I see that," the handsome man said, "thank you for picking it up." Holding out his hand for it, Harry put it in the man's hand. "Hmm, there appears to be a couple of cracks in this."

"What, I swear I did not do it. Please believe me. I took really good care of it since I picked it up, I promise! It looked important, I did not want it falling into the wrong hands and since I could still see you I figured I could just bring it to you. I'm sorry if that was wrong. Please, please don't hurt me," by the end of his plea Harry was curled up on the floor in a ball to protect himself. He flinched when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Hush, child, that is not what I meant. I merely meant that I should do this," the man then grabbed the stone and pulled the two cracked pieces out of the stone. Once they were out, they became two perfect small circles with their own fire dancing inside while the main stone started to heal.

Pulling a thread out a threaded the two small stones and made a necklace before putting it around Harry's neck.

"I couldn't possibly take this, it is much too valuable!"

"Nonsense, take this as my thanks for saving me the trouble of finding this big one," the man said with a wink. "Now then, we best be off. Can you find where you came from by yourself?"

At that precise moment Wobblegrook came and simply grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him down the hall towards his room. He waved back at the man before following the grumpy goblin.

It was at the hour mark that Harry started feeling the pain. It felt like someone was trying to run him through Dudley's playdough machines. Thankfully, the full body pain only lasted for a minute when it came on and it was in spurts.

It was all over in half an hour. But the mean little goblin made him wait half an hour more, "Just in case."

When he was finally reunited with his family, he was so excited that he forgot that he now looked different and simply ran and hugged them. When they were a little slow returning his hug; all of his fears came rushing back to the forefront of his mind.

Slowly, he lifted his head and was surprised to see tears in all of their eyes. He stepped back and did a little twirl, "How do I look?"

He lost his bright green eyes but had gotten blue from Narcissa that had silver and green specks in them. His hair was platinum blonde with black lowlights in it, giving him a cute edge. His height had remained the same, but that was not really expected to change due to the neglect.

He was wrapped up by six pairs of arms but it was Draco that managed to find his voice first, "Magnificent. You look magnificent, Hydrus Phoenix Malfoy."

**Author's notes**

**How was it? I'll be editing it tomorrow. I just wanted to get it up…I know that that is not good writing, but I love getting reviews and they have stopped coming in. :'(**

**This is all brand new stuff. Stuff that wasn't even up on fanfiction before I took a break, so, now we'll see if you will all still stick with me…..hopefully you will. (Oh and Hydrus is a constellation and it means Water Snake, Yay for double meanings!)**

**Love you lots,**

**CassieJo**


	7. So much Infomation

**Author's note: **

**To the person that said that I would get more readers if I wrote a "straight" or not m/m story. I think you're wrong, because I myself avoid straight stories like the plague. Not that they are bad. I just don't want to have to read them. And to your other point of "that's the only way my writing is going to get better" no, I write this for fun and to destress. If it is grammatically correct AWESOME! If not, well darn. I'll probably catch it eventually. That is all. To my other readers: sorry for my rant.**

**He lost his bright green eyes but had gotten blue from Narcissa that had silver and green specks in them. His hair was platinum blonde with black lowlights in it, giving him a cute edge. His height had remained the same, but that was not really expected to change due to the neglect.

He was wrapped up by six arms but it was Draco that managed to find his voice first, "Magnificent. You look magnificent, Hydrus Phoenix Malfoy."**

**(From here on Harry shall be known as Hydrus, let me know if I mess it up anywhere)**

Hydrus' eyes sparkled at his new name. He could not believe that he had a family that loved him now.

Slowly, the Malfoy family pulled away from the hug. Draco kept an arm around Hydrus' shoulders, keeping the smaller boy close to his body.

Wobblegrook took this moment to speak up, "Now that the adoption is over, we must work on the official forms; or rather, young Hydrus' backstory and filing the forms both here and at the ministry."

Wobblegrook lead the new family out of the ritual room and into his office. "Now, Lord and Lady Malfoy, I understand that you already talked about how you wish to explain the sudden appearance of your new son?"

Lucius was the one to answer, "Yes, we have decided to say that Draco and Hydrus are twins. However, due to a sickness soon after birth, Hydrus was not strong enough to present to the public."

Narcissa took up the story, "We did not tell anyone of his existence because of the fear of someone targeting him to get back at us for the first war. He has only just recently gotten strong enough to where we feel comfortable telling people about him."

During the explanation, Wobblegrook was nodding along, "Yes, I believe that that will work. We will put in the forms that Hydrus is the twin of Draco and we will update Draco's records also."

"Thank you, Wobblegrook, I have taken care of the ministry so no flags will be raised when you put Hydrus' record there."

"Very good, Lucius, there is one other matter I would like to discuss with you. While in the room for those two hours, the room's magic picked something strange up from Hydrus' magic. We would like to perform a test to see if there is a problem and then if we can fix it."

Lucius nodded, "Of course, anything to help Hydrus."

The goblin pulled out what looked like an ordinary sheet of parchment, "Now, Hydrus, take this pin, poke your finger, and squeeze it hard enough to draw blood. Then, press it against the parchment until you can see red start swirling."

Hydrus did what the little goblin told him to do. As soon as the little swirls of red started to appear he pulled his little finger away and put it in his mouth. The whole Malfoy family watched as words started to form.

**Hydrus Phoenix Malfoy**

· **Family**

o **Father – Lucius Abraxas Malfoy / Biological – James Charlus Potter **

o **Mother – Narcissa Druella Malfoy née Black / Biological – Lily Willow Potter née Snape (illegally adopted by the Evans family)**

o **Brother – Draco Lucius Malfoy**

· **Blocks**

o **Magic dampening – broken by adoption**

o **Inheritance block – broken by adoption**

o **Memory block – partially broken by self**

· **Inheritance**

o **Creature**

§ **Nymph (biological father)**

§ **Succubus (biological mother)**

§ **Encantando (biological mother)**

§ **Aswang (adoptive mother)**

§ **Ice Fae (adoptive father)**

o **Lordships**

§ **Heir to the Ancient and Destructive House of Black**

§ **Heir to the Ancient and Honorable House of Potter**

§ **Heir to the Ancient and Cunning House of Slytherin**

§ **Heir to the Ancient and Calculating House of Malfoy**

o **Mateships**

§ **Bond not completed.**

"What does it mean Bond not completed?!" Lucius questioned in a deadly tone of voice as his eyes reached the last line.

Wobblygrook swallowed, "It means that a mate has initiated a bond with your youngest son."

**Author's note: (PLEASE READ IMPORTANT INFO BELOW)**

**I tried not to end it there because of how short it was. But it was a natural place to end it. Please don't hurt me! I'll have another, longer, chapter up tomorrow or the next day! I've just been working tons at the nursing home recently.**

**The creatures:**

**Nymph:** generally female, but in my story there will be males too. They are creatures of nature and are depicted as beautiful and loving to dance and sing. In my story, nymphs shall have weakened elemental powers. Like being able to call up a storm, grow a tree, or produce a small flame. Things that are found in nature.

**Succubus:** again generally female, with the males being called incubus, but if a male is submissive then he is going to be a succubus. A creature that needs sex to live, and generally more than one mate.

**Encantando:** Have the ability to shape shift into a dolphin or sea serpent in the water and have superior musical ability, seductiveness, and attraction to parties. They also have the power to control storms and have various mind control techniques and can inflict illness. In my story, when they transform to look human, they will look fully human except for a tattoo like image that appears on their 16th birthday of their other form.

**Aswang: **A combination of vampire and witch that is usually female, but again, going to go against that for Hydrus...

**Fae:** Think Lord of the Rings elves. But not elves. I can't explain just yet, but Fae fit better than the elves. I'm going to use elemental Fae rather than the Seelie and Unseelie courts, mainly because I do not want to butcher that. There is waaaaay too much that goes into all of that and I respect people that can get the mannerisms down pat.

** LOVE YOU ALL!**

**CassieJo**


	8. Creature Facts

******"What does it mean, 'Bond not completed'?!" Lucius questioned in a deadly tone of voice as his eyes reached the last line.

Wobbygrook swallowed, "It means that a mate has initiated a bond with your youngest son." ******

"When would he have had the chance to do that? He has known about the wizarding world for a total of a day," Narcissa informed the goblin.

"Young Hydrus did not have to know that a bond was being formed. It may not have even been his mate that initiated the bond, but rather their parent. Certain clans have different customs when it comes to mating," was the calming reply. However, it did anything but calm the new parents down.

"So some random person initiated a bond with our unknowing son? Wonderful."

Wobblygrook coughed, "Yes, well, before anything further can happen, the mates must meet and go through a series of steps before they can even think about mating."

During all of this, Hydrus was staring intently at the paper floating before them all.

Draco noticed and voiced his concern, "What's the matter, Hy?"

Big blue eyes turned on Draco, "So, am I not human? What are those words? I've never heard of some of them."

The conversation between the two young ones caught the attention of their parents and the goblin.

Lucius took it upon himself to answer, "With the amount of creature blood flowing through you, I would say that no you are not human anymore," blue eyes started filling up with tears, "but that is a good thing in the wizarding world. It makes your magic purer. Draco here took more after me and is a full blooded Ice Fae."

Draco demonstrated this by blowing into his hand and making a pile of snow appear. Hydrus clapped in delight. He didn't like the snow when he was forced to stay out in it, but he always thought it was pretty.

Wobblygrook spoke up, "Gringotts would be happy to search your vaults and find some books on each of the creatures for you. These books would have been passed down through your family and have vital information in them such as courting/mating rituals, physical characteristics, and magics that are special to each species."

Hydrus' eyes filled with wonder at being allowed to read such important things.

"While Gringotts looks for those books, we have some general books in our library, as well as the fact that we, your father and I, can answer any questions dealing with our creatures," Narcissa said.

"That's right! I can tell you alllllll about Ice Fae! And since you are one too, we can practice together!" Draco was practically bouncing in his seat.

Hydrus smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like fun!"

The elder two Malfoys turned to Wobblygrook and bid him a good day, "We shall see you soon, Wobblygrook. I am sure that we have many more documents and information to go over after the years that the Potter fortune has been sitting stagnant."

The fierce goblin gave them a nod, "Yes, we will get to work on all of the documents relevant to young Hydrus."

With that, the new family turned and went back to the private floo to go home.

Once they arrived home, Draco suddenly took off running toward a hallway.

"Malfoys do not run, Draco," Lucius said off-handedly.

Draco slowed down to a dignified fast walk, until he turned the corner. Then the footsteps hurried up again.

Both parents chuckled, "Well, how about some tea, and a light lunch for you, Hydrus? I think that more frequent light meals would be the best idea to get you back up to eating more. You will not be up to eating heavy food anytime soon, sadly," Narcissa told her youngest.

The Malfoy matriarch bent down slightly and took hold of the small hand, and proceeded to lead the way to the drawing room for morning tea.

If there was a massive smile directed at her and beaming blue eyes, she made no mention of the un-Malfoyish like behavior.

As the two eldest and the youngest blondes were getting settled, a fourth blonde burst into the room carrying a massive book.

"I found it!" silver eyes sparkled as Draco ran toward his brother thrusting the book out to the tiny boy.

Taking the book trustingly from the older boy, Hydrus questioned, "You found what exactly, big brother?"

Draco took a moment to absorb the name before answering, "It is 'The Big Book of Creatures'. It has basic information on tons and tons of creatures. More specifically, creatures that have interbred with witches and wizards."

The book was too big for Hydrus to have open on his lap, so he moved off of the chair that was trying to swallow his tiny body whole. He reverently set the royal blue book down on the pristine white carpet.

"Thank you, Dray, would you look through this with me?"

Draco had no chance of saying no to the sparkling blue eyes of his baby brother, "Sure, Hy, we can look through your creature inheritances together." Draco settled down onto the floor beside his brother.

The two parents quietly slipped out of the room as the two children opened the book.

"Okay, first up Nymph. Let's see, page 389."

_**Nymph**_

_Nymphs are typically female humanoid creatures known for their beauty and their affinity with nature. They are sought after for their fertility and their power over nature. There are three main types of nymphs; water, land, and wood._

_Water nymphs__are closely associated with the mermaids of non-magic humans. They are beautiful half human, half aquatic animal (most common is a fish-like lower body)._

_Land nymphs____are tied to a certain geographic area. This can be a mountain range, a valley, a pasture, a marsh, etc._

_Wood nymphs__ can also be known as dryads. They can become one with a tree. Their death is guaranteed if the tree that is their home is destroyed._

_**Succubus**_

_A succubus is typically a female sex demon, for short. They live off of the life essence of those whom they "attack" although they very rarely attack at random. They have mates, but if their mate dies, or has not been born yet, the succubus can grow weak. There are different types of succubi but the main ones that have interbreed with wizards are; Yuki-onna, Lilith, and Lamia._

_Lamia__are a lesser known succubus breed. It is believe that they angered a goddess who then cursed them to be part snake. They have the ability to shift into human form, but only for short periods of time._

_Lilith__is generally used for succubi that take their sustenance through a kiss. The first recordings of them are in Arabic and Jewish texts with people believing that they kidnapped children. In reality, they were taking their own children back, after they had impregnated the wife. If the child showed signs of becoming either a succubus or an incubus, they were spirited away to safety._

_Yuki-onna__are most common in Japan and other parts of western Asia, although they go by different names in the different countries. Usually seen as a gorgeous woman, with long snow white hair that inhabits the upper reaches of snow-capped mountains, but can travel further in winter._

_**Encantando**_

_Encantando are known for their musical ability, seductiveness, and ability to shapeshift. They are most comfortable near water as they are able to shift into a dolphin or sea-snake with ease. They have the ability to influence a person's mind or change the weather. The full extent of their abilities is not known as they are a secretive breed._

_**Aswang**_

_Not much is known about Aswang as the term is incredibly general. It has been used to cover everything from Werewolves to Vampires to Witches to Shapeshifters. A more specific test is needed to find out what creature is included for the aswang blood in any line._

_**Ice Fae (see Fae)**_

_Fae and Elves have become interchangeable in recent centuries. This is because of the fact that true elves have not been seen since they left this plane at the end of the last Great War. The physical appearance of High Fae is what led to humans believing that elves still exist. At the time of the sighting, the Fae did not have their wings out, which is one of the easiest ways to tell the two apart. High Fae, the ones that are most likely to have interbred with humans, have pointed ears, silky hair, wings of varying color and command over an element. There are different types of Fae and each have a personality that matches the element they control._

_Fire Fae__are very family orientated, typically have some form of red in their hair, very fun loving and mischievous._

_Ice Fae__are family orientated, have some light colored hair (either white or blonde), are cool to those outside their family group._

_Earth Fae__have a form of brown hair, are very stubborn._

_Water Fae__are similar to Ice Fae but cannot handle the rigidity of ice, typically have dark hair with blue highlights._

_Wind Fae__have multi-colored hair, very mischievous and carefree, they typically do not form attachments easily._

Once they got through the Fae, Hydrus and Draco took a moment to absorb all of the information that they had just read.

Glancing about they saw that the sun was beginning to wane after reaching high into the sky. They had to have read for two hours or more to be able to summarize each of the creatures in Hydrus' blood.

"Well, I think that this calls for a snack break," Draco said as he pulled himself up off the floor. "We can discuss all of this over tea and biscuits."

Hydrus nodded and stood up, trying to work the kinks from his body.

In another part of the manor, two older blondes were fretting over the information that they had learned at Gringotts.

"Lily Snape," just those two words had been said over and over for the better part of an hour.

Finally Lucius decided to delve into the topic more, "She may not be related to Severus at all."

Narcissa gave her husband a look, "Yes, but we both know that the chances of that being the case are slim to none."

"How are we going to tell him? How do you go about telling your best friend that he has been lied to all his life? That he had family out there?"

Narcissa shook her head, "I do not know, but we have to do it. He deserves to know."

Lucius closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, you are right. We need to tell him. We should tell our lord also."

Hand in hand, the couple walked down the hallway to the library. In there they found their lord. Lucius called an elf and asked it to bring Severus up as quickly as possible.

Within minutes, the tall dark man came billowing into the library. "What is the meaning of this, Lucius, Narcissa? I was in the middle of an important potion when that blasted house elf informed me that something urgent had come up. I expected you both to be cursed beyond recognition."

Narcissa gestured to a chair next to their lord, "Please, sit, Severus. There is something we must inform you both of."

No sooner had Severus sat, than he felt a wave of magic wash over himself. From how his lord acted, it happened to him too.

"We apologize for that, but we rather like our library and do not want it destroyed."

Lucius stepped forward, "Now, as you both know, we went to Gringotts this morning to adopt Harry, now Hydrus. The goblins noticed something going on with his magic, so they did a test on him. They found that he had a couple of blocks placed on him and his magic."

Both men stiffened up and shouted, "What?" in unison.

"Yes, but that was taken care of by the blood adoption. The changing waves of magic messed with the blocks and broke them. However, the really important thing that we learned was about Hydrus' birth mother."

"What about Lily," Severus asked worriedly.

"Well, you see, Severus, it turns out Lily was illegally adopted by the Evans family," Narcissa told them, dancing around the issue.

Both Severus and their lord saw through that, "Who was she then?"

The Malfoy couple took deep breaths, "Her birth name was Lily Snape."


	9. Animals and Family

****"Well, you see, Severus, it turns out Lily was illegally adopted by the Evans family," Narcissa told them, dancing around the issue.

Both Severus and their lord saw through that, "Who was she then?"

The Malfoy couple took deep breaths, "Her birth name was Lily Snape." ****

There was silence for a minute. The tension was visible in Severus' body. He was vibrating slightly with his anger.

The Lord Voldemort was only slightly better. His red eyes were glowing within his hood.

"That bloody buggering old man! Can't he keep his meddling hands to himself?!" Severus jumped up and started pacing. His fingers running though his black hair, tugging slightly with each pass.

There were no words that could be said as all of the adults agreed with Severus. The old goat had gone too far this time. It had already been too far with Hydrus; this was the icing on top of the cake.

"I thhhink thhhat we can all agree thhhat Hhhydrusss would be better off not going to Hhhogwartsss withhh thhhis new information."

"Yes, my lord you are right," Narcissa nodded as she glanced sideways at Severus. He was still fuming and his hair and clothing were whipping around his body within the ward surrounding his body.

Lucius walked up to his friend, took a deep breath, and walked into the swirling magic surrounding him.

Lucius took Severus within his arms and hugged him, "Severus, please calm down. I know how hard this is to find out now, but you must gain control of your emotions and magic. You are hurting yourself. Think about Draco and Hydrus, what would they think of this display."

At the mention of his godson and newly found nephew, Severus swallowed hard and forced his magic to calm.

"I need to see him. I need to apologize. I should have known!" Severus broke out of the hug and tried to walk to the library door.

"Ssseverusss, you need to take a moment to calm furthhher. You do not want Hhhydrus to thhhink you are angry at hhhim."

"You are correct, my lord. Cissa, would you be kind enough to as an elf to fetch me a calming draught?"

"Yes, my dear friend Lucy," a pop sounded in the room as a house elf answered the call. "Please fetch a calming draught for Severus."

"Yes, ma'am. I will get a draught for Mister Severus from his stock," with that she popped off. She reappeared a moment later carrying a large flask of a pale blue liquid. She handed the flask to Severus and disappeared.

Severus opened the flask and took a mouthful of the liquid and replaced the top. Immediately, he could feel his muscles relaxing and his emotions evening out.

"Are you ready now my friend?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes, I am ready to see him."

Lucius used his power as the patriarch of the family to use the wards to find where his sons were located in the house. He found that they were still in the drawing room.

"Okay, follow me."

The group of adults moved through the house and shortly arrived at the drawing room. As they entered the room they found the two boys eating biscuits and drinking honey tea.

Severus strode up to the two boys, took the tea cups from their hands, and proceeded to hug both boys.

Draco immediately returned the hug, but Hydrus was slower to hug back. Slowly, but surely, tiny arms reached around Severus' back.

Severus felt his face grow wet but ignored it, all that mattered was currently in his arms.

Arms eventually fell, but before Severus pulled away, he dropped a kiss onto the heads of both boys.

Faces were quickly dried and the matter of all of the parchment lying about came up.

"What were you boys doing?" Narcissa questioned.

Hesitently, Hydrus glanced up, "Well, we were looking up the different creatures that are in my blood, and decided to take notes since there was so much information."  
"Which creatures were those?" Severus asked. Voldemort was paying more attention too.

"Nymph, Succubus, Ice Fae, Aswang, and Encantando."

"Thhhat'sss quite thhhe mix."

Severus nodded, "Yes, but not all of the characteristics of each creature will be present in you when they start appearing."

Hydrus nodded and grabbed another biscuit off of the plate, "I also need a test to find out the kind of creature that makes up the aswang in my blood."

"Yes, it has caused different creatures depending on the combination of other creatures present. For example, your aunt Bellatrix presented pure Banshee while your uncle Sirius leaned more toward half Banshee and half shapeshifter," Narcissa thought aloud.

"What could uncle Sirius shapeshift into?" Hydrus questioned.

"Pretty much anything he wanted; however, his favorite was a huge, black dog. We are pretty sure he got some Grimm blood in his aswang."

An image of a young Hydrus riding a black dog, with a red haired woman chasing them sprang to mind. "Uncle Padfoot?"

All eyes went immediately to the youngest child in the room.

"Is he here? Would I be allowed to see him?" hopeful blue eyes pinned each adult down in turn.

"He is unavailable right now, but we will try to make you able to see him as soon as possible," Lucius promised causing him to get an armful of adorable boy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lucius coughed, "Uh huh, well, why don't you go up and take a short nap and then Draco can show you around the manor grounds."

Draco jumped up and grabbed Hydrus' arm, "Yeah, we can see the abraxan, the peacocks, the koi, the kittens, the…." The conversation tapered off as the boys got further from the room with Draco listing off all of the animals on the grounds.

The adults smiled fondly before turning back to the serious matter at hand.

"Lucius, how do you intend to have the mutt freed? Last I heard he was to rot away in Azkaban," Severus wondered as a tick mark formed just from thinking about the pest.

"We all know that Sirius was not the secret keeper. He would not have told anyone where the Potters were hiding that night even if he had known. I will have to work hard to get him a trial, but with both him and I being lords of ancient house."

Voldemort nodded, "Whhhile you are doing thhhat Luccciusss, I will look into hhhow to undo my current ssstate. Being near Hhhydrusss hhhasss hhhelped to furthhher broughhht back my sssanity fassster. I am sssory my friendsss for hhhow I hhhave acted toward you all. Pleassse, call me Tom, like you usssed to."

Narcissa smiled, "It would be our pleasure, Tom."

**(review, review, review, review, review)**

A short nap later and Hydrus and Draco were running out the door to the stables.

Hydrus' face was lit up in excitement at the prospect of seeing animals. The only animals that he had ever seen were the birds, snakes, and insects near his house.

Hydrus almost ran right into a small white horse with beautiful black wings. His hand hesitantly came up and hovered over the snout of the creature. He turned to Draco for permission and saw that he was staring at them both.

The pretty creature made the choice for Hydrus when it lifted its nose slightly and nuzzled his hand. The big swirling green and blue eyes of the abraxan watched the boy in front of it. A blinding smile spread across Hydrus' face and he brought his other hand to the creature's neck.

"That is the twin of my abraxan. They are mirror images of each other. Mine is black bodied with white wings. Mother said that every abraxan that is born is meant for someone. I believe that that someone for this one, is you."

"What is its name?"

"He's not named yet. That is for their rider to do."

"How about Xander, Xan for short?"

The abraxan whinnied and nuzzled into Hydrus' chest.

Hydrus giggled, "I take that as a yes."

In another part of Britain, tired grey-blue eyes opened when their owner sensed a change in the atmosphere. They blinked shut again as the man decided to save up his energy for whatever was coming.


	10. Free at Last

******"He's not named yet. That is for their rider to do."**

**"How about Xander, Xan for short?"**

**The abraxan whinnied and nuzzled into Hydrus' chest.**

**Hydrus giggled, "I take that as a yes."**

**In another part of Britain, tired grey-blue eyes opened when their owner sensed a change in the atmosphere. They blinked shut again as the man decided to save up his energy for whatever was coming. ******

Narcissa blinked at the sight before her and tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Sitting on a spot of grass in the garden was her two boys. On Hydrus' head was a kneazle kitten. Surrounding the boys were various animals in different states of relaxation.

The albino peacocks were lounging with their tails spread, blocking the sunlight. The abraxan were happily munching on the garden flowers with the unnamed one lying down with its head in Hydrus' lap.

The adult kneazles were purring up a storm in Draco's lap, with their kittens running amuck. Even the reclusive small unicorn herd that lived on the Malfoy land was present in the garden.

Big blue eyes looked up and caught sight of her. Narcissa's heart just about broke when the happiness that had initially been present turned to fear immediately.

The change was present in the animals too. All heads turned to her and practically dared her to upset the young one.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise," Narcissa said carefully. "It's not every day that all of the animals on the Malfoy property gather. I think that this would make a lovely painting, don't you dears?" She directed her question towards her sons.

"Yes, I believe you are right, mother, no one would believe it otherwise," Draco nodded his head.

"You are not mad that they are messing up the plants?"

"Oh goodness no, the garden is meant to be enjoyed by all, even our animals," Narcissa smiled as Hydrus' muscles relaxed.

The two adult kneazles sauntered up to her and started rubbing around the hem of her light purple satin dress. Narcissa ignored them for a moment as she moved closer to her sons.

She caused the unnamed abraxan to be dislodged from Hydrus' lap as she lifted him and set him in her lap after she sat on the grass. Hydrus' snuggled with his new mother as he began introducing her to his abraxan and some of the other animals.

Narcissa smiled as each animal seemed to nod at them as they were introduced. 'Well, it seems as though some of Hydrus' abilities are starting to show,' Narcissa thought.

**( review)**

In another part of magical Britain, a different scene was unfolding.

Footsteps echoed in the deserted hallway leading to the minister's office. The ministry officials that had been moving freely, stopped when they saw who it was that was walking toward the oak double doors that guarded the minister.

The assistant that sat at a desk squeaked to the men that the minister would see them at once. The doors were opened by the two auror guards on either side of the doorway.

"Ah, Lucius, Severus, I was told that you needed to see me as soon as possible," Minister Cornelius Fudge said.

"Yes, Sir, we are here to either request something, or demand it. The choice is up to you, but we believe that if you grant it, it would be a great start to your work as Minister of Magic," Lucius informed the shorter man.

"What is this thing that you would believe will help me?"

"We would like you to give a trial to an innocent man that was thrown in Azkaban without one," Severus brought out a file and handed it to the Minister.

"What is this," he asked even as his eyes widened at the information the file contained. He pressed a button on his desk, "Samantha, call the House of Lords and Wizengamot to convene within an hour, and get Sirius Black here now!"

"Yes, Minister."

In less than an hour all of the Lords of the noble houses had arrived at the Ministry as well as most of the Wizengamot, except Dumbledore. Apparently he was off in Albania looking for something and could not be reached.

It did not matter as there were more than enough members to start the trial without the presence of the Chief of the Wizengamot.

"Bring the accused forward," Fudge shouted over the voices that were echoing around the chamber.

Silence fell as those gathered realized why they had been called.

"Today, we gather to give a trial. A trial that should have been had seven years ago. I was asked by a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house to give this trial and then was presented evidence that no such trial had taken place in the first place. This is a disgrace to everything that we stand for. We are to be the force of justice in our world. We shall start here, but major changes will be coming in the future to ensure that this sort of injustice never happens again," the minister ended his impassioned speech with a flick of his wrist and a muttered spell. In front of every person gathered in the chamber appeared a copy of the file given to him.

Madam Amelia Bones was given a nod by the Minister and moved forward to start her portion of the trial, evidence collection.

"Sirius Black, you are going to be given veritaserum potion and then questioned in front of your peers and the Wizengamot. Do you understand what is about to happen?"

Deep blue eyes set off by the black bags under them looked up at her, "Yes," he choked out.

The potion was administered by one of the aurors guarding him as his hands were too shaky. As soon as the last of it was down, his eyes took on a glassy look and his body relaxed slighty.

"What is your name?"

"Lord Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the secret keeper for James, Lily, and Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but not the night that they were killed."

"Why not?"

"We were told that I would be too obvious of a secret keeper. That I should let Peter Pettigrew be secret keeper."

"Did you at any time work for the man known as the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, he is not dead," a shocked gasp rang throughout the chamber.

"Did you kill thirteen muggles when you confronted Pettigrew?"

"No, I had only just aimed my wand at Pettigrew when he blew up the street and ran away. I cast no spells that night."

Madam Bones motioned for the auror to give Black the antidote, "I believe that we are done collecting verbal evidence from Lord Black. In front of you all are statements from the muggle survivors of the attack that Pettigrew pulled in the street. They all said that no light came from him, it was all Pettigrew."

Murmuring increased a notch at that information as everyone knew that the survivors had been obliviated after they were healed. That meant that this evidence had just been sitting around for seven years.

A long, brown, square wand was brought out. Madam Bones pointed her wand at it, "October 31, 1980 _Revelare."_

Very few spells appeared and they all occurred before 4:00 p.m. There was no way that Sirius could have used it.

"We shall now take a vote. Merely as a standard procedure," Fudge assured Sirius.

"All in favor of keeping Lord Black in prison raise your hand," one hand did go up.

"All in favor of letting Lord Black go, raise your hand," almost every hand went up.

"Lord Black you are hearby released from you unjust imprisonment. You will receive 100 galleons for everyday that you spent in Azkaban. Even more per day, when we find who hid the evidence as you will receive their money," a small choking sound could be heard in the crowd.

"You will receive treatment from the best mind-healer in the world and it will be provided to you for free. Any and all artifacts taken from the Black family, shall be returned and any damaged paid for. Your record shall be cleared and a public statement shall be made about the wrongfulness of your imprisonment. If at any time after you are cleared by the mind-healer, you wish to have your position as an auror back, it shall be granted with no interview required."

"Thank you, Minister Fudge," a raspy voice chocked out. "What about-"

"If that is all Minister," Lucius interrupted, "my wife would like to see her cousin again."

"Yes, of course, Lucius. Aurors, release Lord Black and hand him his wand."

Just as the Aurors finished releasing the magical restraints, Lucius and Severus made it down to the floor and took hold of Sirius.

He put up a mild fight until Severus lent down and whispered to him, "You will see Harry soon, but we need to leave."

Sirius nodded and let himself be maneuvered into a position that the two men were able to support his weight.

The member of the trial tried to gather around them once they left the chamber but Lucius waved them off, "We shall talk to all of you soon, but for now my cousin-in-law needs his rest."

The three men made it to the floo room and went through to Malfoy manor.

Sirius looked around and did not see Harry anywhere, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Calm yourself, Black, Harry is here, but there are somethings that you need to know," Lucius told Sirius, leading him to one of the sitting rooms.

A while later, in the garden, three blonde heads snapped up when a howl broke through the air bringing tears to all eyes.

**Author's notes: I moved Fudge's hold on the Minister's office up a few years. I'm sure I messed other things up too.**

_**Revelare-reveal**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
